Rebirth In Autumn
by Princess Fairy
Summary: Not every autumn is of shedding leaves and lonely memories.Some time the season Of gold can and does take one back to their home and soothe a lonely heart. Some time it is alright to be yourself.RATING M due to SWEARING,GRAPHIC SEX SCENES M/M,M/F ,INCEST.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The young prince of western land stared impassively at the scroll in his hands.

He was not a prince anymore, but the emperor of the west. His father`s untimely death had seen to that. The scroll in his grasp only proceeded to congratulate him on that matter along with offering condolences upon the late Inu No Taisho`s demise.

He had received many other letters and gift bearing similar messages such as this and his growing irritation towards the simpering smiles that hid behind such offerings had caused him to ignore most of them if not destroy them at sight. He accepted only those which came from the ones with a true heart.

The letter that he held presently was from a cousin he despised. But he was aware that the said cousin harbored no such ill will towards him and having known the present Western Lord`s temper with him would choose to call him with only urgent messages.

The prince was right in his assumption as usual. After speaking of condolences, the scroll proceeded to inform him of growing rebels in colonies of lesser demons and a plot of destroying his infant bother.

Seshomaru cared nothing for the rebels. They could be crushed within moments when he would choose to do so. However the plots birthed by the power hungry daimyos of the council to kill his new born brother were an immediate and worrisome threat.

Seshomaru was not disillusioned. He was aware of the growing threat of the council posed. His father refused to take heed of their attempts on his life, choosing instead to spend his time with his human wife. He refused to think ill of his subjects. His trust had been his downfall at the end.

Seshomaru would not make that mistake. Not when his brother`s life depended upon it.

_No._ He corrected himself. _My half brother._

He refused to get attached to the hanyou any more than necessary. His father fell trying to protect a human woman and a hanyou. He chose to call a human his mate and loved her enough to sire half-blood children even when he was aware of the hatred that both demons and humans alike shared towards all hanyou. He believed love of family was enough to soothe all wounds inflicted by the world on his sons. His trust and love was what destroyed him at the end.

Seshomaru did not have any such belief. He knew that the world would be harsh to the hanyou and no love of family would heal those wounds completely. At most it would offer him a sanctuary.

_I care for him because of father. I shall protect him because father had wanted to._

But if he were to be honest to himself, he had to acknowledge his own affection for the child. He had sent the other two pups, litter mates of Inuyasha, as the child was named by his father, to Ryogen, his youngest litter mate. Seiga and Sayuki, he chose to call them, when he was offered the honor by his father. He was asked to name the other one as well and he did choose the name but asked his father to bestow it upon the hanyou.

He knew that Inuyasha would need all the blessings he could have.

His father had not asked him to send the eldest and youngest pups away. It was hours after his father had fallen that the pups started screaming in pain.

Seiga, the eldest, was more youkai than human and his youki attempted to destroy his spiritual powers that he inherited from his mother. For Sayuki, it was the opposite. The youngest pup was more human than youki and his spiritual powers tried to purify the youki within him. It was a split second decision that Seshomaru made in giving the pups away to Ryogen, who was master in the field of all sorts of magic.

But it was not his expertise alone that convinced Seshomaru to make that decision. He could have asked Ryogen to stay with the pups in west if that was the case. It was the occurrence of the night that drove him to make that decision.

_The ones who destroyed father will come after the pups. I must protect them._

The council was aware of Lady Izayoi`s delivery that night but knew not the number of pups she birthed.

_The council cannot learn of Seiga or Sayuki. Not when they are unbalanced within themselves._

So he sent the pups away. Inuyasha he kept for absence of any pups at all would the council`s suspicion. If they started a hunt to sate their curiosity, they could come across Seiga and Sayuki as well.

_Inuyasha would have the worst of fate among the three. But perhaps this Seshomaru could protect him from most harm._

_No._ He corrected himself again. _I will protect him till he learns to protect himself. And I shall ensure that he learns everything._

He made his own decision regarding the pups` safety. That alone was proof enough of his feelings towards his new born brothers.

Then again, he supposed, it could be a side effect of being the one to help in their birth.

The midwives had fled at the sight of fire, leaving Lady Izayoi in her labor pain. Seshomaru knew only the basics of yokai birthing process but there was no one he could call upon for help in that short time. He was gratified when the human woman directed him throughout the process, ignoring her own pain. She had shown greater confidence in him than he had in himself.

He wondered if his father had any premonitions of all those accidents.

His father knew of his own impending battles but not of his lady`s troubles. Of this he was certain.

But he, Seshomaru, had foreseen what his father ignored. He could not trust the midwives who put on a fake smile in front of their princess and insulted her for loving a demon behind her back. Nor could he trust the soldiers who were once under Takemaru.

_Heart of a soldier is for his leader first and princess second._

His father refused to hearken to his words upon that matter. _"You can always protect her if there is trouble. But trust a little, my son. They cannot be so cruel as to harm a pregnant woman who cares for them". He had spoken with a smile, believing his son to be overprotective of the princess._

Seshomaru did not trust. He called upon his brothers` help and their presence.

He protected the ones he was asked to but was unable to protect the one he loved most.

Seshomaru had not known his father till he was three hundred years of age. His mother Tsukiko raised him and his brothers away from his father, hoping to use him in her devious schemes for gaining the western throne. His father had his loyalty at their first meeting. The elder demon loved him in his own way but could not give him the same trust in political matters. He was pained but preferred it all the same for he did not need to worry about being used against his father.

But Kuminitsu, the late Inu-no-taisho, had known his pain and tried to show his trust in other matters. He had always had many lovers and cared greatly about what his son thought about them. They became friends as Seshomaru grew and despite his respect for the elder inu-yokai, he often found himself to be exasperated at his father`s antics.

He never trusted the women his father bedded. He knew that the elder demon trying to find someone who would love him, but Seshomaru felt irritated that his father refused to learn from his mistakes.

The women were always after his power over the west.

Every time his father was cheated by his expectations, he was there to help him forget. He would request for a hunt away from the castle, a stroll by the ocean, private lessons and even stories. Sometime, in between such moments, he would ask his father to trust less.

_"But it would be a sad life if I could not trust". His father had smiled at him. "And you are always here to help me in caution."_

_"And yet another lover of yours has cheated you." He had felt tired. "Why do you insist upon trusting?'_

_He had cut off his father`s protest, his anger over riding his etiquette. "You must have smelled her façade." He had spoken. "Yet you allowed yourself to get attached to her. Why?"_

_"Everyone deserves a chance, my son". His father had attempted to placate him._

_He had been flabbergasted. "Even one attempting to kill you?" he had choked on the words, the very words causing a fear within him._

_"Well, I knew you would protect me." He had sensed his father`s mirth at his protectiveness in those words and had given up on speaking any sense in him._

Towards Izayoi, he had truly been overprotective. He knew she was the right choice.

_She would return father`s love tenfold increased. He would be happy with her._

And he had been eager to see him happy. Starting with his own mother, or perhaps even before that, there were so much blunder in Kuminitsu`s life. He wanted to see his father happy more than anything.

And Izayoi did make him happy. The late Emperor was never one to be depressed for long but with Izayoi at his side, His happiness seemed to radiate from his very being.

There were enemies who wished to destroy the human princess. Seshomaru killed them all before they could strike. He was the Perfect Blade, molded into sharpness by his mother. She wished to use him against his father but a perfect blade was wielded by none. He had used his skills against the ones who wished to harm his father, but did not inform the elder demon.

_The perfect blade cuts none, my son. All blades know to kill but only the best knows to forgive._

However, Seshomaru knew that his father was aware of his escapades. But he did not stop him and that alone was permission enough.

With time, Seshomaru cared for Izayoi for who she was. Not only because she was precious to his father, but because he had found a mother in her, a human woman who was centuries younger than him.

He worried less for her though. _She does not trust as easily as father. She knows the art of diplomacy better as well._

He could ask for her time whenever he wished as well. She treated him as though he truly was her son.

_A demon does not ask for mother`s love once they are of age._

Seshomaru came of age two hundred years before he met her. He had been the hair to the throne of west ever since he had came of age for he was out of his mother`s claim since that moment. But he had not known maternal love at his own mother`s hand. He found it when he met Izayoi.

He hoped that her love would remain even after she learned of his decision regarding her future.

When Seshomaru entered Izayoi`s room, she was rocking her child to sleep. She wore her hair down, without any adornment, and a simple black kimono with a white obi, indicating her grief. There were dark circles under her eyes and she looked tired. But she did not cry as she did for previous few days and even offered Seshomaru a small smile as he knelt before her.

"I come with grave news, Lady". He decided to get to the point.

"Aye", Izayoi nodded." I sense that from your eyes."

"The council grows blood thirsty." He informed her. "They are looking for any chance they could have to harm you and Inuyasha."

"But you shall protect us." He felt sick at her trust.

"I shall protect you from death and their hunger. But I cannot protect you from all pain."

Izayoi smiled at him." I can protect Inuyasha and myself to some extent as well Seshomaru."

He nodded once. "You must teach Inuyasha to hate me.", he whispered.

"Why?"

"It is not safe for you to stay here anymore." He could not look at her trusting eyes anymore." I have arranged for you to stay at a human village. You shall not be treated kindly there but nor shall you be harmed physically. The human there detest demons and hanyous and thus the council shall not think of looking in that village. Since you shall not be treated kindly there, Inuyasha will do his best to become stronger to protect you. I shall claim the right of killing him before the council thus rendering you untouchable by any other. As he grows, I shall cross sword against him, under the pretension of my hatred, to teach him to fight. For that he must have a deep hatred of me or any other demon so that he does not trust the wrong person. Also the council shall not bother him if they believe to be unwanted by me."

He waited for any harsh word Izayoi had in store and jerked in surprise when he felt her cool and tender hand caressing his cheek.

"And what of you?" She whispered. "Who shall protect you?"

Seshomary did not know how to answer her.

He took Izayoi and Inuyasha to the village border by himself and showed them their new house.

He bowed to Izayoi when it was time for farewell. He took Inuyasha in his arms and bend to kiss his brow. The pup giggled and pulled on his hair.

The sky overhead had darkened and drops of rain fell around him. It was untimely rain for the season was autumn. _But then again, _he mused, _everything__ is untimely__at present._

He felt the human whom he loved as a mother touching his face. He also felt a sting in his eyes.

"Take care". She whispered to him. "Take care my son."

"Farewell mother". He whispered, trying to engrave the feel of her hand on his cheek and the warm weight of his brother in his arms, in his soul and being.

It was not rain alone that wetted his cheeks.


	2. Keep Your Promise

_**Author`s Note: I apologise for forgetting to attach the following disclaimer in the previous chapter.**_

**Disclaimer: "Inuyasha : A Feudal Fairy Tale" is the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi. I own no part in it nor wish to gain anything but mental pleasure of a fan fiction writer from this piece of writing concerned with "Inuyasha". This writing is completely fictional and any similarity between this story and any occurrences or any person or group of people; dead or alive, is purely coincidental and unintentional.**

* * *

><p><strong>Keep Your Promise<strong>

* * *

><p>Inuyasha watched his brother interacting with the human child named Rin. He wondered why his brother, who seemed to despise all other humans, kept her around.<p>

_No_. He corrected himself with a frown. _He does not just tolerate her, but cares for her well being._

Not that he cared but it bothered him somewhat that a human child with no ties with the western lord, in his knowledge at least, was being looked after his brother who hated him for having human blood.

_Keh. _He gave himself a shake. _Listen to me, getting all sappy._

It had been months since they had defeated Naraku. Miroku and Sango were married. They had been staying at Edo permanently. Seshomaru had revived Kohaku and he has come along with his sister. Miroku helped Kaede in purifying duties and Sango and Kohaku helped him in keeping enemy yokai at bay.

Not that they had much to do. Very few yokai were stupid enough to stumble in the village, now that Seshomaru came to visit Rin, who was under Kaede`s care, every month.

_Seshomaru had become … less enemy like._ He thought. His half brother even used his power to ensure that Kagome could continue passing through the times.

Once the jewel had been completed, Kagome had vanished to her own era and had been unable to return. Inuyasha had fell in a deep depression and started living down in the well. That month, when Seshomaru arrived, Rin told him about the hanyou`s condition and Seshomaru had demanded to be informed of the well`s mechanism. After learning of its power from Kaede, He had jumped in the well, threw his brother out and put a barrier around to stop him from jumping in again. Then he spent an entire night working in the well, using spells and enchantment known only to him. Inuyasha had felt the rise in his yokai and had been tense the entire night. The following morning he had emerged along with Kagome.

_The well shall allow only her and none else to pass through._

He had told him and all others gathered before the well.

"He came in our house and told me that the well was working once more." Kagome had told them. "I don't know how he did it."

* * *

><p>Talking about Kagome, Inuyasha turned to the girl from future. There she was, speaking with Sango and picking herbs for the villagers.<p>

A week ago, a plague of some type had attacked the village. It was not too severe but the children and the elderly folk suffered much. The ailed ones suffered from rashes on their palm and underside of feet and had high fever. Even though there were no casualties yet, the plague was worrisome as Kagome had not been able to find a cure as of yet. Seshomaru had supplied Kaede with some herbs that lessened the fever but has not been able to do anything about the rashes.

_Wonder what he will do if Rin falls sick as well?_

Inuyasha gave himself a shake, scowling at himself._" Why the hell am I thinking about them so much?" He ranted at himself. "They are irritating, really. I won't be surprised if that kid grows up to be a copy of him and I suppose Jaken is that mad only cause he have to suffer from a complete Seshomaru and a half … no… quarterly Seshomaru. In fact…"_

**Ow! Ow! Ow!**

He jumped a feet and glared at the girl who had the audacity of pulling his ears and looking angry, actually angry at him. Him, when he did nothing.

Inuyasha was about to give her a piece of mind when he noticed Kaede with her. Usually that won't dissuade him but Kaede looked exceptionally grave and held a letter of some sort in her hand.

"What is this?" Inuyasha asked gruffly.

The question was meant for Kaede but Kagome was the one to answer him. "The letter is from a priestess from northern regions." She explained. "There had been several mysterious attacks on her village, all resulting in one or two women being kidnapped, all in the age range of fourteen to nineteen."

"All right," Inuyasha snorted impatiently. "But how is that important to us?"

Kaede was the one to answer him this time. "She had asked for help from me. She was a friend of mine in youth till she was sent to be trained in the north."

"Let me guess." Inuyasha spoke before Kaede could continue. "You want me to help her."

"Well Inuyasha, Lady Kaede is hardly fit for such a long journey and I can't leave the village in such a time." Kagome huffed. "So I thought perhaps I could ask for your help."

Inuyasha gave an internal sigh. _I can't deny her when she is being this nice and eager to help others or_, he frowned, _even__ when she is __**not **__being nice and eager to help others._

So he grumbled assertively.

Seshomaru watched as his brother agreed to the miko of future and frowned in displeasure.

_He gives her, a mortal, too much importance in his heart. Should she fall, he shall be devastated._

He had watched his brother for the last two hundred and fifty years as the young pup grew from infancy to childhood and then to present adolescence. He had ensured that the hanyou lived. He had crafted the ordeals surrounding his brother to the extent where he would be hated by the young hanyou.

He had seen his brother being hurt by mortality of the ones he loved, again and again.

_Despite his mixed heritage, his life span is that of a pure demon. He shall suffer for deaths of any ningen he cares to get close to._

_I cannot remedy his feelings_. He reminded himself_. I do not want to. It is what makes him himself_.

_But I cannot allow his feelings for her interfere in his health either_. Seshomaru decided. _I need to let him know that he has a family to return to, a family whom he shall not outlive, now that the_ _council is dead._

_And not hope for his cooperative participation_. He added to his earlier thoughts as he watched Inuyasha grumble about the miko`s inconsideration.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was really pissed when he was awakened so very unceremoniously by Shipo.<p>

_I really am gonna punch that runt`s face off_. He snarled to himself. _One of these days Shipo, you just wait._

His wrath must have shown on his face `cause the kit had squealed and ran off at that snarl. He felt rather delighted at the terror and ignored the tiny shard of guilt at the back of his mind.

_Doesn't matter if he woke me up only cause that wench asked him to_. He scowled._ That runt was the one who decided to do it_ _**by **__**squeezing**__** a **__**mango**__**, a f**__**ucking mango, in my **_**ear.**

Yes, Inuyasha was terribly pissed.

He had been woken up in such a horrifying manner, _my poor ears_, when he was resting after a day of doing charity, _a very long day of helping humans in their chores, what a waste of time_, and for what?

There were not even human attacks on the village, much less a demon attack.

No, it was just the wench and her stupid ideas." Inuyasha go and hunt some bucks. You need to give it to priestess Kamiko when you visit her as a gift."

Honestly, what the hell? He was going to help that woman because **she** needed it so why on the earth would he need to give her gifts?

And when he told that to Kagome all he got were _**sits**_.

Which left him dirty with mango juice **and** soil.

Really, no one appreciated his presence.

So now, thanks to the miko and the runt, he was here, in the river with only his head floating above water.

It is refreshing. He had to agree. The day had been long and hot and the water was cool. Not icy to numb his skin but still cool enough to sooth his body from the wound of all those sits he received.

The rosary always tore his muscles during its action. And he could not breathe when his nose was pressed to the ground. It was a terrifying experience for him, the feeling of being caged. The rosary also weakened what little youki he had endangered his physical and sometime his mental health.

Not that he would ever inform Kagome of that. He was certain that it would make her cry and that`s one thing he didn't want.

_Not like I can't bear it. No points in making her feel guilty._

Inuyasha knew that Kagome would not use the incantation ever again if she knew of his wounds. _Feh, she would take the kotodama off._

There were times when Inuyasha wished for that but those were rare. He knew that the kotodama played a big role in keeping his inner beast locked.

_It works when Tetsusaiga would not._

He didn't want his freedom so bad that he would endanger the lives of his friends.

_I am alright._ He told himself._ The rosary is not really a shackle. I don't mind staying here, in Edo. I have people who care for me here. Kagome loves me and I can be happy with her even though I don't return her exact feelings._

And there, at that point, he always faltered.

Inuyasha chose to ignore that train of thought for the present moment. It was the one that gave him the biggest headache and he really wanted to enjoy the bath.

So he was floating, with the cool water, and there was silence in wood and a nice and exotic scent. Scent of ocean and tsunamis mingled with the scent of a moon lit forest where sakura flowers blossomed. And over it all the scent of wild freedom and thunder storms with only a touch of gentle meadows. A scent that he knew well. It came from the yokai standing before him, on the shore, a yokai with purple markings on his cheeks. A yokai who looked at him with amused amber eyes and he was floating…

**Yaikes!**

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?" Inuyasha flew out of the water and came nose to nose with his brother who was leaning lazily against a tree on the river shore. "Why did you sneak up on me, bastard?"

"I was completely legitimate." Seshomaru drawled." And I see that you have decided to return the fire rat robe to its right full owner at last."

That reminded Inuyasha of his current nakedness.

Growling under his breath, he jumped back in the water and tried to hide the blush that was working its way up in his neck and cheeks. "The robe is mine" he snarled." And keep your eyes to yourself."

"There is no reason for me to do so." Seshomaru scoffed." There is nothing that I haven't seen before."

-"Well it's my body."

-"And I have seen that body bare before."

"What?" Inuyasha frowned, now completely dressed and sat down on a rock adjacent to his brother`s tree.

"When you were born", Seshomaru answered him.

Inuyasha was rather surprised." How did you see me when I was born?"

"A long story Inuyasha." Seshomaru stood up straight." One I do not feel like revealing."

"Well, what do you want?" Inuyasha sent a glare to his brother." Why are you here?"

"I was taking a stroll to amuse myself when your barbaric behavior drew my attention", Seshomaru pointed out.

"You, you…" Inuyasha was all but spluttering. Then he gave a smirk." You just wanted to ogle me, right?"

Seshomaru snorted. "Do keep your fantasy to yourself, half breed."

And Inuyasha was flying at him with a snarl.

He attempted to land a punch on his brother`s face and nearly fell over at being dodged. He tried again only to feel a fist in his stomach that sent him crashing against the nearest tree. He jumped right back, attempting to head butt his stupid stripy brother, who was as calm as ever while he was panting. But Inuyasha was dodged yet again and he attempted to turn in mid air and hit Seshomaru.

But he had judged the distance wrongly. And Inuyasha could feel himself propelling towards his brother`s armor. The momentum was too great and he was going to get skewered against those spikes on that heavy armor of his brother and he could do nothing…

Inuyasha felt himself crashing against his brother`s chest. But instead of cold steel of the armor, he felt a warm, soft blanket pressed against his face. He could feel hands around his waist and back to keep him standing. He pulled back a little, to find a wall of white before his eyes.

_He used his fur to protect me!_

Inuyasha looked up and saw Seshomaru looking down at him with a strange expression. There was longing and sorrow in his eyes and curve of his lips and something else that Inuyasha refused to recognize. Instead he tried to move back only to fail. Seshomaru was still holding him flush against his own body and his arms kept Inuyasha captive.

"Er… ", Inuyasha coughed a little." You can let go now."

He watched Seshomaru blink and move back, releasing him almost unwillingly.

_He seems so wistful._

"Attempt not to suicide again." Seshomaru spoke in a monotone and turned away.

"Hey", Inuyasha started to yell." That was an accident."

But Seshomaru had already gone and Inuyasha was left to ignore the feeling of loneliness needling his heart.

* * *

><p>It took less than half of an hour for Inuyasha to finish his hunting. He could barely enjoy the wind while he jumped from tree to tree. His brother's eyes, moments before he let go, kept on coming back to him.<p>

_He looked so tired and sad._

Inuyasha did not really wish to think about that though. He was well aware that wondering about it would only make him hope for a life that never could be. He would start hoping for his brother`s acceptance and that…

_No point hoping for the impossible._

Inuyasha gave a faint smile to himself. No matter how much cordial Seshomaru became, He would never accept Inuyasha, a hanyou as pack. He had always made it clear that he despised Inuyasha`s mixed blood and the said hanyou was certain that the only reason behind Seshomaru`s cordiality was…

And there was the catch. Inuyasha knew next to nothing about his pure yokai half brother.

_Every action he takes are polar opposite to each other._

_May be it is because of that brat_. Inuyahsa wondered. Rin has grown increasingly fond of him during her stay at Edo. She insisted upon spending as much time as possible with the white haired hanyou. _Seshomaru would certainly be nice to me if Rin asked him to._

It felt really ironic to Inuyasha that his brother would despise him for having only half human blood and would accept a human child without any connection to him at all. He wondered if it was because in him his father`s blood mingled with a human`s, that of his mother`s. _Not like I had a choice in being born._

Inuyasha shook away the unwanted thoughts that would do nothing but depress him._ I have known all my life that he hates me. Just because he changed his behavior towards me a little bit, doesn't mean I should get my hopes up. It is about time that I accept the fact that he won't think of me as family ever._

He moved swiftly towards the village, trying to forget all the memories that had resurfaced.

* * *

><p>It took little time for him to skin the buck. Masako and Mitsuko, the twin sisters who were the best cook of the village, prepared the meat and packed it up in four boxes for ease of carrying the food. Mean while, the skin was tanned by Asahi, a village tanner. Before the sun has set the meat and the skin was ready and Inuyasha set off.<p>

_I should be there by dawn. _Inuyasha thought as he flitted though the forest, the food and the skin tied to his back. He enjoyed the night air that whipped against him._ It is the closest I would come to flying._

He wondered how he would be welcomed in the village he was approaching. Kitaku was the name of the village. Even though the letter asked for help, Inuyasha had no reason to believe that the villagers would welcome a half demon as their savior._ Feh_. He scoffed to himself. _What do I care? I am only doing this as a favor to Kagome._

* * *

><p>When Inuyasha reached the village, the sun had already risen. Thanks to a sneak demon, it took him more time to arrive. <em>Doesn't seem like they are bothered.<em> Inuyasha looked around. _They are still sleeping._ And he noted, _they aren't so worried that they left guards or barrier. _

He could see the shrine that rose above the village. _Must be where the priestess stays_. He ran up the stairs.

The shrine seemed well cared for. But he still could not find anyone. So he walked up to the bell that hung against a tree and rang it.

_The whole village will be awakened._ He shrugged to himself._ Well I am not going to wait forever._

True to its size, which was enormous, the bell rang with a loud sound. Inuyasha could already hear yells from inside the shrine and cries of children from the village. _They probably think that they are attacked_. He felt a little guilty. But only a little, not much. _They wanted the help._ He turned as he sensed a human approaching him.

The woman who came could not be more that nineteen. She had dark hair that she wore down to her waist. Her eyes though, seemed foreign to Inuyasha. They were crystal blue, heavy with dark lashes and grief. And when she spoke, her voice was like a tinkling bell. Inuyasha took a sniff. _Ah, so that's why she is different than others._

"Hail, visitor, state your reason of causing this ruckus." She spoke softly but firmly." Should you be a friend, welcome. But if are not, then be gone for we shall not allow you to harm our own."

"Cut all those courtesy of yours and take me to your priestess." Inuyasha snapped," I come from Edo at your priestess's request for help from the priestess Kaede."

The frown on the woman`s face relaxed. "Then you are indeed a friend and I, Reika, a sworn priestess of the Aputsiuq, the lady of snow, welcome you to the shrine of Kitaku."

"Just get me to your priestess". Inuyasha grumbled.

Reika did take him to the priestess right away. She was as old as Kaede. "Welcome Inuyasha", She spoke quietly." And thank you for your gift. I do wish that I could welcome you under a better circumstance, but alas, for that is not to be. "

"Well that is fine and everything", Inuyasha snorted," But why don't you get to the point and tell me about these mysterious attacks of yours."

"They started two weeks earlier". She answered." A maiden of seventeen was found to be missing. She had gone to the forest in east to pick some herbs and fruits. When the time for evening gathering came, she was not found anywhere. Our warriors went in the forest as well but there was no trace. And two days later, another child of fourteen was taken. And next day another two of nineteen. This had been continuing for the last two weeks."

"Say", Inuyasha asked," Were all of them taken from the forest?"

"No", Kamiko shook her head. "They were taken from the river, their bed or when they had gone in the market. It is as if the moment, no one is watching, the girls are taken."

- "I noticed a lot of girls here. "

- "Aye. Their family has sent them here, hoping that they would be safe."

"But", Inuyasha prompted.

Kamiko bowed his head. "Only yester day a child of thirteen was taken from her bed."

Inuyasha stayed quiet for a moment.

"When I entered your village", Inuyasha spoke slowly, frowning, as he tried to process all the information, "I found no barrier or guards to keep an imposter from attacking. Now why is that?"

Kamiko smiled tiredly. "My powers aren't what they used to be", she answered" And since the start f this attacks, the barriers, no matter how well erected, vanishes within hours. As for guards, the villagers have chosen to remain at home to watch over their families and I agreed. After all the attacks always occur when the victim is unwatched."

Inuyasha nodded before launching in his next question. "That girl said she worshipped a deity named Aputsiuq. Is there no special ability she can use?"

Kamiko shook her head sadly. "Aputsiuq is the goddess of healing, peace and innocence. She cannot help against such an attacker."

Inuyasha nodded. "Well I will like to visit the room of that child who was abducted from here. Maybe I can find some lingering trace of the criminal."

Kamiko nodded in assertion. "Reika will take you to her."

Reika came and asked Inuyasha to follow her. But before he could do so Kamiko called him back. "I hear that you are the one who destroyed the despicable villain Naraku." She asked softly" Is it so?"

"Yeah", Inuyasha answered nonchalantly." I killed him. So what?"

"Is it also true", she asked again, " That the western lord fought by your side?"

"Yeah", Inuyasha nodded.

"Then ", she asked hopefully," do you do know if he will be returning to his throne soon?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha stared at her blankly. "He is the lord so what do you mean by' returning'?"

"Do you not know Inuyasha?" Kamiko looked surprised. " Ever since his father the late Inu no Taisho has fallen, he have nor returned to the castle neither taken his place as the rightful ruler of the west. That is the reason why so many lower class demons have dared to attack. When his father was still alive, there were no such occurrences." Kamiko`s voice seemed to become dreamlike." it was a golden era. He loved all his subjects, demon and human dearly. And under his rule all were safe and prospered."

"Oh." Inuyasha sollowed." I didn't know. Say why didn't he return to his castle to take his right full place as the western emperor?"

"No one knows the real reason." Kamiko shook his head. "But there are many speculations. Some believe that it is his way of grieving for his father. Some says that he is grieving for his half-brother who was banished due to his hanyou blood. Still others say that he tours the land so as to watch over the people with a closer eye. But did he never speak to you of his own life?"

"Nah." Inuyasha shrugged." He doesn't speak much. And he does not like hanyous either so we weren't exactly best friends."

- "Perhaps he behaved coldly with you because you are an inu-hanyou and reminded him of his brother whom he was forced to banish. Perhaps your presence grieved him."

"Forced to banish, huh?" Inuyasha chuckled. "How do you know that he didn't do it willingly?"

"That attitude of yours must be a result of all those rumors spread that says he despise all those of human blood." Kamiko answered forcefully. "He is the son of one who loved all creatures equally. And I have met lord Seshomaru in my youth. He saved my life. He truly is his father`s son." She took a breath." I am telling you, he was forced to send his brother in exile. And he must be grieving for him still."

"All right, all right." Inuyasha held up his hands. "I didn't know him that well so I can't tell you if he is going home or not."

Kamiko nodded. "You better get going." She told him.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha took in his surrounding as he walked down a corridor with wooden floor and blue rice paper wrapping. It kept him from thinking about what he heard about his brother.<em> I won't think about the impossible.<em> He told himself. And he studied the women who led him on ward.

Along with Reika, four other women flanked him. They were dressed in similar clothes. Their black hair was tied up with a gold cord and pinned with steel needles. They garbed themselves in white kimonos with green obi. A single insignia of a white sakura adorned it.

"They are guards." Inuyasha was startled by Reika`s voice." The while kimono signifies peace and innocence and the green obi signifies healing. The sakura on the obi is a mark of respect towards the priestess Sakura and the kimono shows their regard for the goddess Aputsiuq."

"And you?" Inuyasha enquired "What does your attire refer to?"

Reika was dressed in a navy blue kimono with many adorning designs in black. Her obi was white and contained a pink sakura. The only difference in her attire from the morning when Inuyasha first led his eyes upon her that she had tied her hair up in a simple hair do that was kept in place by a gold sakura.

"This is the attire that the priestesses of Apatsiuq wears while grieving." She answered. "The kimono shows sorrow and the obi is of innocence and the sakura is, of course, an offering to the great lady Sakura."

"What`s this big deal about this Aputsiuq?"Inuyasha asked.

"She is my ancestor", Reika answered.

"She is not of Japan", She explained to his disbelieving looks." Myth has it that she was kidnapped by a sea monster as she was frolicking in the ocean. She fought and rescued herself but was terribly wounded in the process. She swam to the shores of our country but could not rest as her blood attracted many demons. Then she ran for three days and two nights and at the third evening, she stumbled upon this shrine and laid bleeding at the feet of Princess Natsuko, a princess of a neighboring clan. The princess healed her and befriended her and in return the goddess chose to help her out of the troubles that ailed her. The princess had great spiritual power, nearly as great as Priestess Sakura, the reigning priestess of the shrine at that time. She wished to practice her power to help others but her father was adamant about marrying her off to a nobleman. The goddess, upon learning of her distress, devised a plan. When the time came for the princess to return, the goddess went in Natsuko`s guise and the princess stayed behind. Her black hair was white and her dark eyes were green by the goddess's blessing and none could recognize her. The goddess was married to the nobleman and she bore him a daughter and left under the guise of death. When the child grew to adolescence, she returned to this shrine to be trained as a priestess of Aputsiuq under Natsuko, the high priestess of Aputsiuq and Sakura, whom she called Mother. In time she got married and bore daughters of her own who followed in their mother's path. After Natsuko died, the most powerful priestess became the next high priestess and continued training new priestesses who were her descendants. And each priestess of Buddhism, who came in Sakura`s place was termed as Mother by the priestesses of Aputsiuq."

- "So you are a priestess of Aputsiuq because you are her descendant?"

- "Aye."

"Whom did you lose?" Inuyasha asked as they came to a stop before a door.

Reika regarded him for a moment. Her crystal blue eyes were etched with sorrow and heavy with grief."My sister", she answered at length." The child who was taken from this very room before which we stand presently."

Inuyasha didn't bother with apologies. Instead he got to work. He could already see that the room was neat. _No one would guess that an abduction had occurred_ _here_. He looked around and sniffed. _What the!_ His eyes widened." Alright", he turned to the females behind him. "Take me to the places where you think the other abduction took place."

She took him to a market area, two homes of peasants, river side._ There`s no scent in each of this places!_

"Alright".He turned to face them after the last spot, the forest area." I need one night. "

"You are welcome to stay at the shrine, Warrior", Reika said.

"No". He shook his head." I am going to sit on some tree. That way I can work better."

"As you wish". They left him be.

Inuyasha jumped up the first tree he found and took a big whiff of the forest air. Soon the sun would set. He had refused to take any food the priestesses offered._ You never know who your enemy is._

The only link he found in all the abduction is the missing scent. _Each place where the abduction took place was devoid of any scent as if the very area is nonexistent. So all I have to do as to find a trail without any scent at all._

He stayed tense throughout the evening and kept an eye, or rather, a nose on the village. And right when the moon was over head, he sensed it.

All of a sudden the eastern most hut of the village had gone out of his range of scent. He rushed to the spot, crashing through trees and foliages and jumped down the roof of the hut, only to stagger back at the sight.

The creature that bent over the unconscious girl on the mattress was barely human. It was a skeleton with the face and the ribcage full of flesh. It had several legs, all joined to the same pelvic bones that erected a fleshy penis. The creature was in the process of picking the girl up when Inuyasha crashed down with Tetsusaiga. The creature screeched and attempted to claw him but his sword had already thrown it out of the hut and the creature flew to the forest.

Inuyasha was mildly aware of screams behind him. He was also aware that Reika was running by his side, her faery blood that he smelled earlier giving her the strength of keeping pace with him. But he cared not as he rushed in the forest and at last, away from the meddling buildings, let loose the wind scar with a cry.

It struck the creature grinding him to pieces. But before Inuyasha`s wide eyes, the pieces came together reforming the grotesque body. Reika ran forth from his side and swung down a scythe at inhuman speed.

Inuyasha could see the fire ball emerging in the skeleton`s rib. There was no time for warnings. He grabbed the girl and threw her back, ignoring her outraged protests and swung down wind-scar yet again.

The resulting explosion tore around him. He knew the moment the creature ceased to be as his sense of smell returned. He could feel himself rising up in the air and feel the furious wind tear in his skin, bloodying his back. He could feel a numbing pain and vertigo as he fell under gravity.

He felt the arms around him before he saw him. His vision was too blurry but he could make out a pair of amber eyes with… he squinted, _worry? For me?_

He didn't get a chance to ask as the world darkened around him and all he heard before losing consciousness sounded like ," I thought I told you not to suicide?"

Inuyasha descended in a welcomed darkness the next moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Answer To Readers And Their Reviews:<strong>

**Selkis1701 – **Thank you for reading this story and adding it to story alert.

**Avid30 – **Thank you for reading this story and adding it as favourite**.**

**Alley of the Labyrinth – **Thank you for reading this story and adding it to story alert.

**kitsunenari-chan – **Thank you for reading this story and adding it to story alert.

**rainbow-kitten91 – **Thank you for your review and adding this story to story alert.

**Sakurazu Sayo – **Thank you for your review and adding this story to story alert.


	3. Set Me Free

**Warning : This chapter contains heterosexual and homosexual graphic sex scenes along with incest. Read at your own responsibility.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: "Inuyasha : A Feudal Fairy Tale" is the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi. I own no part in it nor wish to gain anything but mental pleasure of a fan fiction writer from this piece of writing concerned with "Inuyasha". This writing is completely fictional and any similarity between this story and any occurrences or any person or group of people; dead or alive, is purely coincidental and unintentional.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Set Me Free<strong>

* * *

><p>Seshomaru watched from afar while the miko tended to Inuyasha. Not that there was much left to tend. He had already licked his brother`s wounds. His saliva has healed Inuyasha`s body quite well. However, the hanyou has not risen as of yet, causing his human friends much distress. Specially Kagome and Rin. The former had been tending to his brother since the moment Seshomaru had brought him back, all the while choking on her tears. The latter had not bothered with stifling her cries. Instead Rin had thrown her self by Inuyasha`s side and cried till she fell asleep by the young hanyou. Seshomaru sensed that he would rise in a few hours and hoped that the two young females at his brother`s side would feel better. He could not bear Rin`s tears.<em> A mortal life is already too short without wasting it on tears.<em>

He berated himself yet again for being the one to cause those tears. Even though it was the dying explosion by the Life leech, he was the one who was responsible._ I could have stopped him from being hurt if I had accompanied him. I could have protected him if I was there sooner. He would not have bled if not for my self doubt about his response._

Seshomaru hated the fact, hated himself, that he had followed Inuyasha not because he wished to protect his brother but because planed to speak to Inuyasha about his heritage while he was still in Kitaku. Kamiko thought of him to be a kind hearted person and he had wished to use that influence to gain his brother`s favor, thinking, _he shall believe me faster if a human spoke in tune to my words_. He was disgusted with himself for being such a coward, had been so from the moment he thought of that particular idea, but he still followed it, because he could not take any more angry words from his brother. Always, Inuyasha was angry at him but not hateful, and that gave him hope that perhaps his brother would not be too angry to believe him. _Perhaps he shall come home before he crossed his two-fiftieth birth date. Father planned to return the East to his hanyou sons at their two fiftieth birth date. It is their blood right from their mother`s blood._

_Seiga and Sayuki had refused to return to their homeland without their litter mate. I shall be fortunate to have them speak to me, once they learn of my current folly_. Seshomaru thought wryly._ As it is , Seiga hardly ever speaks to me without great necessity. I am fortunate that Sayuki`s heart is less full of anger, or I shall not have any chance of learning of their needs. _

He wished now, that he had spent less thought on Inuyasha`s response and more on his protection. He had felt an unease the moment he knew of the attacks. _Only if I could turn back time, I would not have allowed Inuyasha to take care of a duty that is mine._

_Perhaps it is time I return to the palace as well_ . Seshomaru thought. T_he castle must be cleaned of dirt and those who would not give Inuyasha his due respect. I have allowed much frivolity in my absence. The council might be destroyed but their bootlickers are there still , as are those who works for my mother. _

Seshomaru stood up and gazed at Inuyasha`s unconscious form. _He shall rise soon. Perhaps in a few hours. I need not watch over him now._ He turned and walked out of the hut. _I shall be back in an week._ He decided. _It is sufficient time for me to cleanse my home, __**Inuyasha`s home**__. In fact, _he mused,_ I shall have enough time to appoint guards and teachers for my brother. _

_I shall need to inform my other brothers_. He reminded himself and allowed himself a smile as he thought of their joy at learning of Inuyasha`s return.

_We all could do with some smiles._

* * *

><p>When Inuyasha returned to his senses, his first impression was of being crowded. After a few moments, when he was less disconcerted, he could make out Rin`s face which was latched on his right arm. He looked around and saw Kagome bent by the fire, putting more fire woods. Inuyasha tried to remember how he came to be lying in Kaede`s hut. The last thing he could remember were amber eyes and strong arms holding him close… <em>Amber eyes!<em> Inuyasha tried to sit up. _Knew that prick of an yokai was involved somehow._ He glared balefully at the sleeping child who refused to let him get up. _How can that tiny a body can weigh this much? What does she eat?_

Kagome oviously heard him moving around because she came running by his side the next moment.

"Inuyasha!", she bent down and helped him to sit up." How are you feeling?"

"I am fine". He looked around. "How did I came here?"

"Seshomaru carried you here when you were unconscious." She answered." He was very worried."

Inuyasha didn't like the thought of being carried by that bastard of a brother." He was probably trying to keep me alive so that he can kill me himself." He scoffed. "Worried, my ass."

Kagome frowned," That is so not true and you know it." She handed him a plate with soup. "Drink that up". She snorted at his disgusted look at it. "That is medicine."

"Yeah yeah whatever". He finished it in one gulp. _Hey that was not too bad._

"So". He glared at the girl at his side." Where is that asshole?"

"You really ought to treat him better." Kagome shook his head. "And I don't know where he is now. He left some hours ago."

- "And what of that creature?"

"I don't know." She shook her head." I forgot to ask."

"But I think it is dead". Kagome quickly amended her words at the sight of Inuysha`s glare. "Seshomaru would never let a creature who hurt you live, not when he was so worried about your health."

"You are nuts to think that he is or was worried." Inuyasha snorted." Hell would freeze over before he is worried about me of all people."

"You don't know that." Kagome frowned." He has changed. He never insults you or tries to hurt you and he even makes sure that you are happy."

"Oh ? "Inuyasha raised an eyebrow." And how did you figure** that** out?"

"Well Inuyasha." Kagome glared, "If not for him, I would not be here and you would still be moping at the well."

- "Well that could be because…"

But Kagome cut him off."It is because of him that you are alive", she said sternly." So try and trust him a little. It is the least he deserves for every thing he have done for us."

"And rest a little longer."She walked to the door. "I shall get some water for you."

_The least he deserves huh?_ Inuyasha looked at the roof and then turned to his side.

_Maybe I should try trusting him. __**And**__ risk getting hurt._

* * *

><p>When Seshomaru reached his castle, the night sky had paled to give way to dawn.<em> Inuyasha must be completely healed by now<em>, He thought as he landed just outside the gate.

He took a moment to look at the gate the separated him and his ancestral home. It was large, large enough that his father had passed through it in his true form.

There was no handle to open the door from outside. He must offer blood to be recognized by his home.

Seshomaru ran a single claw down his palm. Immediately a line of blood appeared and he allowed the blood to drop on the marble stair leading up to the door.

He watched as the door opened and then closed as he stepped inside.

The paths and the gardens were as he left them. He moved through the passage that would lead him to his suit. _In fact_, Seshomaru mused,_ the palace seemed newly cleaned. _

He stopped to look at a painting of his father. The late Inu No Taisho seemed to be smiling.

"I wonder…" He whispered. "If you know it is time for Inuyasha to return?"

- " Does not he know every thing, all the time?"

Seshomaru whirled to look at a very familiar and beloved face with golden stripes, two on each cheek.

"Jian!" Seshomaru `s eyes widened.

"Indeed brother." The man named Jian laughed." It is me. This is my home as well you know."

"Yes", Seshomaru murmured as he stepped forward to pull his brother in a deep embrace." And you remembered that after a hundred years." He placed a kiss on Jian`s lips and pulled back to assess his brother who had the grace to look remorseful.

_His hair is sticking out from its braid and he looks malnourished._

"You have not been taking care of yourself." He muttered.

"Stop spoiling me already." His golden eyes laughing as he ducked out of his brother`s embrace." I look no worse than you do ,Seshomaru."

Seshomaru remembered that he had blood stains on his robe.

"We need a bath", He said.

"Let us go than". Jian was obviously trying not to laugh at Seshomaru`s expression as he studied the condition of his usually pristine robe. Seshemaru scoffed at his brother but felt his frown washing away as he was pulled towards the bath house.

_Indeed brother, it has been much too long being __**not**__ a family._

* * *

><p>Jian wondered how a daiyokai could change so much in barely a hundred years. They, after all, weren't like humans. For them a hundred year was as a single month.<p>

And yet there was heaviness in Seshomaru`s shoulder that was not there when he had visited him last. He supposed it could have been because of Inuyasha but Jian knew that the council was void which allowed Seshomaru to bring the hanyou home. He had expected his brother to be more light hearted.

- " A penny for your thought brother."

Jian chuckled." I should think that my thoughts are worth more than a penny". He said, "since they are about you."

"Oh?" Seshomaru turned to look at him, "Do tell."

- "I was wondering why you seem so down. The council is void at last. Should you not be more joyous?"

"The council is indeed void." Seshomaru nodded. "But that does not mean Inuyasha shall wish to return."

Jian stared." Have you told him?"

"No." Seshomaru admitted.

- "Coward."

- " What would you have done?"

- " … sent you in my stead."

Seshomaru felt himself smiling."Are you offering?" He asked.

"Nope." Jian shrugged."You have practice with having your arm cut off. You deal with it."

Seshomaru dunked him for that.

After he was done spluttering out water, he settled against the wall of the bath and watched Seshomaru washing his hair.

- "Are you ogling me? "

He grinned. "Of course I am . You did not even give me a proper kiss."

Seshomaru raised an eyebrow. " And how are they related?"

- " I am hoping to have a better night by arousing you by my eyes."

- "Don't blame me if you are sore in the morning."

"Is that a promise?" Jian swam to his brother and placed his face against Seshomaru`s shoulder.

Seshomaru shook his head in exasperation. "When was the last time you bedded Kyomaru?"

"Well", Jian thought back." I haven't seen him since three months ago when he left in Natsumaru`s search."

- "He haven't contacted you three months?"

"You know Natsumaru." Jian shrugged." It is impossible to find him unless he wishes it. Of course if you summoned him…"

"You know that I wont." Seshomaru cut in. "He left willingly and should he return, he shall do so willingly."

- " Perhaps he should be reminded that he has a family to return."

Seshomaru studied Jian who was staring in distance. "He have no reason to think otherwise." He answered at length.

Jian sighed." Natsumaru might be closer to your temperament than the rest of us." He didn't bother to hide his irritation. "But he too, have called you Alpha."

- " That was in the past."

- "You don't believe he cares for you still? That he loves you still? Don't you love him as before?"

Seshomaru looked away." I know that he had loved me once." He murmured." I know that I have loved him too."

Jian took his face in his hands and turned it to face himself." Look in my eyes and tell me it has changed."

Seshomaru touched his cheeks briefly before turning away." Now", He whispered more to himself than to his brother," I know that he loves and respects me still as I love him. "

- "But?"

"But I … don't trust myself to be deserving of loving him or being loved by him any longer. And", Seshomaru chuckled half heartedly," I think he feels the same and that is the reason he does not return here any longer."

Jian looked at his brother for a moment. He knew, they all did, that the ordeal with Inuyasha`s banishment would leave Seshomaru scarred. But he never thought that he would be this broken so as to believe himself deserted by his own littermate and Natsumaru of all people.

"Do you remember when you had to jump in a muddy pond when we were eighty two?" Jian smiled to himself." You had lost a bet against Kyomaru and you had to jump in it. You hated mud. And when you jumped in it, Natsumaru jumped in too, even though he had a fever and hated mud even more than you did. When we asked him what did he jump in for, he said, 'Its not fare that he should have to do something he hates all by himself.' And you were angry later because his fever got worse and you wanted him to promise that he wont do such a thing ever again." Jian looked at Seshomaru ,"Do you remember what he said?"

Seshomaru nodded slowly. " I have the right of doing anything I want for my family. You are, of course, welcome to try stopping me."

"And you think, he of all people, would believe you to be undeserving of his love?" Jian snorted. "Are you even aware that such a thought would be blasphemous to him?"

- "People change."

"True." Jian nodded. "You definitely have changed. An alpha is not supposed to doubt himself in this manner, brother."

"Perhaps then", Seshomaru answered quietly," I am not fit for being one. "

- "What are you…"

"No", Seshomaru cut him off. "Hear me out." He took a breath." We all are capable of dominating, thanks to the power in our ancestors. Perhaps, it would have been better, if Natsumaru was given the duty of being the head of our family and…"

"You are welcome to offer him the post." Jian snapped. "But you are a fool to think any of us, much less him, is going to accept." He shook his head in disgust. "If after all these years of protecting us you can doubt yourself in this manner…"

"Have I protected you?" Seshomaru sounded tired." Siraishi and Hiroya is in north, Ryogen is with Seiga and Sayuki in east, you and Kyomaru had been travelling for the last seven hundred years without a stop greater than two years at maximum, Natsumaru has vanished with his tribes two fifty years age, Inuyasha…" Seshomaru`s voice was choked off and he finished in a whisper "Inuyasha had been banished from the moment he was born." He sighed tiredly. "I have attempted to kill him, clawed in his eyes, cheated him with the Unmother, put my poison claws through his stomach and that is only a small part of what I did." He shook his head." I was supposed to make him hate me. But did I have to go that far? I don't know. The council was a threat and needed to believe that I hated Inuyasha, but could I not be more creative and found other ways? Could I not make him hate myself with by inflicting less pain on him? I don't know. Some time I wonder", he laughed without humor ,"If I really was jealous towards him for being so loved by father and wished to destroy him completely. What is the guaranty Jian", he looked in his brother`s eyes," That if one of you were in my place, he was less hurt ? How do I know that I have actually protected you, any of you for that matter?"

"Do you think us to be fools?" Jian asked. He felt like hitting himself for not checking up on Seshomaru. He have been touring, **touring** the land while his brother was dying inside.

"Do you think us to be fools?" He asked again. "Do you not think that we were aware why you told us not to interfere with Inuyasha? We knew, we all knew that you did not wish us pain, which was a must had we taken part in ensuring Inuyasha hated us. Instead you took the hurt and the pain alone, that was all our due and made sure that we had a fresh start." Jian knew that he was crying but he could not bring himself to care." I am sorry that I was away." He whispered. Somehow he had ended up in Seshomkaru`s embrace." And I know that others are too. But I, we were away because we could not bear to see you and him hurting." He swallowed back the lump in his throat." It was a cowardly and selfish act. I am sorry. I am so sorry." He was sobbing in his brother`s shoulder and he felt Seshomaru`s arm tighten around him. "Please", he whispered, "Forgive us. And let us have another chance." He looked up. "Please", he begged, "another chance to be free of this guilt, brother."

" Shh." Seshomaru murmured and petted Jian`s hair." I have not blamed you for leaving and I did not say those words to pain you. And", he tried to lighten his brother, "You are a little too old to cry in this manner. "

"An entire hour younger than you." Jian sniffled, but he was already smiling slightly, "Which means I am never too old to cry to you."

They laughed and dried themselves . Just before they were leaving the bath house, Jian called his brother back ."Seshomaru, ..."

"Of course I free you brother", Seshomaru smiled slightly as Jian`s shoulders seemed lighter and they exited the room.

_How can I bind you, who is my freedom?_

* * *

><p>It had taken Inuyasha nearly two days to return to his complete health. He wondered for the umpteenth time, as he sat on the roof of Kaede`s hut, that what exactly was that creature. Miroku and Sango had left for slayers` village the same day he had left for kitaku and Shippo had accompanied them. Inuyasha had decided to ask Miroku about it, that is when the monk returned. <em>There's no way I am asking Seshomaru.<em>

Inuyasha had another pressing matter in his head… or heart. Kagome had been quieter and pensive for these past days and Inuyasha wondered what the matter with her was. Also she had been returning more and more to her world for the entire past month. In fact, at the present moment, Inuyasha was waiting for her.

_Talking about which,_ he jumped down from the roof._ Here she is._

Kagome had given up wearing her uniform a long time ago. Instead now she wore the traditional red and white garb of a priestess. Inuyasha could smell her clean scent that she always had after bathing. Her hair had grown much in the past years and they hung around her waist, dripping water. Her eyes had a soft glow and her cheeks were bright.

But he could smell her tears.

"Well at last." He jumped down and gave a try at gruffness. "What on the earth took you so long?"

His heart skipped slightly when she smiled faintly.

"Inuyasha", her voice was sad." Let us walk. I have something to tell you."

* * *

><p>Inuyasha stared blankly at Kagome.<p>

She wasn't looking at him. Instead she was inspecting the kotodama that she had torn from Inuyasha`s neck moments ago.

"Why?" he managed to croak out." What did you do that for?"

Kagome looked up at last. "Freedom", she answered nonchalantly.

"What?" Inuyasha felt befuddled.

They were seating under the shade of the tree of time where they had met for the first time.

"I had put that on you because I was afraid." Kagome answered." Back then I had believed you to be a monster, a beast. Now I know you are neither. So why should you continue wearing it? In fact", she let the beads roll down from her fingers," I am only doing what I should have done long ago."

"I did not mind them." Inuyasha wondered why she was acting so … _blank._

"But they were chains." She looked in the distance." And I had no right of holding you captive. And" , Kagome looked back at him. "Your body did mind them."

Inuyasha`s eyes widened. "How?"

"While tending to you, I accidentally said the curse." Kagome answered." I saw your muscles tearing."

- "Why ?"

She was looking at him intensely. Inuyasha wished she would look away a little.

- "I did not wish you pain."

"Why bother?" Inuyasha`s eyes widened at her words. "You do not love me."

"I do love you." He protested.

"You don't get it". Kagome shook her head. "I know you love me but I also know it is not the same love I feel for you."

Inuyasha wondered if he should be happy that he was found out. But he could smell Kagome`s pain. "If I told you, you would have been hurt." He answered.

Kagome smiled. It was a sad one. "I cant be happy if you are not." She answered. "And you are not."

"I tried." He looked away.

"I know." She was cupping his cheek." It is my fault, Inuyasha. My fault for chaining you in."

"A chain of love." He murmured and watched the tears that fell from her eyes. _Perfectly spherical._

"But a chain nonetheless", she let out a sobbing laugh.

"You are setting me free." He was the one shackling her now with his strong arms, much stronger than her frail body.

"Yes." She choked and pressed her face on his chest.

- "And?"

"I am going back." She could not look at him any longer.

Inuyasha held her. Then when he could feel her sobs calming down, he pulled back and looked in her eyes.

He knew those eyes, knew her body, from the nights when he had claimed her. Her eyes were tired now. Her cheeks wet and lips dry.

He bent down and ran a tongue over the lips. He watched her eyes widen and mouth open in a gasp.

He explored her mouth thoroughly. Caressed her tongue with his own and sucked her bottom lip, swallowing her moan.

Meanwhile, he held her immobile with one hand while the other untied her upper garment. He felt her whimper as her soft breasts pressed against his robe, it`s rough texture turning her tender nipples hard. He pinched them, one after another and heard her cry our. He heard her moan as he caressed her breasts and pressed them with his calloused hand.

Inuyasha could feel himself growing hard. He lowered Kagome on the grass. She was already a moaning mess. He undressed her completely, and looked at her bare body.

She had a lean body. Her breasts were heavy and soft. Her waist was narrow and her pubic area was shaven.

"Inuyasha", She gasped out as he ran a finger down her thigh." Why?"

"I want you to remember." He answered and pressed a finger against her vagina.

"Wet already." He purred as she moaned. He took of his hakama half way and let it fall to his knees. He pressed her face against his crotch.

- "Suck."

Inuyasha tilted his head back and groaned as she sucked him expertly. He played with his own nipples as she licked and ran her teeth against his hardness.

He pushed her back when he felt his need.

"Prepare yourself." He growled.

Kagome fingered herself. First one, then two fingers the she moved within herself as her back arched up in pleasure. She did not have the chance of adding a third finger. She was swept up in Inuyasha`s embrace, her breasts rubbed by his haori while her wet vagina was rubbed against he hakama covered knee. He kissed her with a fire that nearly took her sense away.

And the next moment, she was impaled upon his hard member. She cried out in pain and then in pleasure. His member was large, large enough that she bled every time, but as he hit that particular spot deep within her, hit it again and again without even letting her breath, she could not feel the pain.

She could already feel herself coming, and his thrusts turning erratic. He sucked her neck and left a mark.

"Farewell." He whispered as he came within her, with a thrust that left her screaming in pleasure. She came all over again.

She felt him dressing her. His cum was dripping down her legs. She could not stand properly so he was holding her.

He left the upper garment untied. Her breasts rubbed against his robe again and she moaned as she was carried to the well. He had not let het her put on panties either. He was rubbing her though the skirt and she could feel it getting wet.

"Why?" She whispered again he lowered her down the well.

"I am of wilderness." He answered. "You set me free. I removed my trace from you."

Inuyasha kissed her again. "Take care." He told her.

She was still moaning from the kiss when he let her fall.

* * *

><p>Seshomaru stared at the roosted meat, deer meat to be exact, in front of him. He found himself wondering absentmindedly, if it was poisoned. After all, the cook was a new one and barely in adulthood. A fox of three hundred and five and acted like five, in Seshomaru`s opinion, that is. He wondered if the kitsune could even tell sugar from salt. <em>Oh well,<em> he dared a bite. He was hungry and he didn't know any poison potent enough to kill him. To his surprise, he found it to be good.

-"You chose well."

Jian snorted. "Of course."

"Perhaps then", Seshomaru did not bother hiding his smile, "You would like to choose Inuyasha`s teachers and guards."

Jian shrugged. "We shall be his teachers Seshomaru. Are you really going to entrust his upbringing to an outsider?"

"I doubt", Seshomaru spoke slowly," That he will be agreeable to that."

-"But he will be safe."

Seshomaru nodded silently. "And guards?"

"You know your men best." Jian pointed out.

Seshomaru nodded again and pushed his plate away. He wondered about what Inuyasha was doing.

"There is much to do." He murmured.

"You aren't alone." Jian traced his brother's cheeks with a finger.

"Shall we go to the gardens?" He asked.

"Yes." Seshomaru stood up. "Let us."

* * *

><p>The night was cool with a clear sky and Seshomaru found himself refreshed. The garden was of white flowers. Marble chaises were strewn randomly. He came to stop under a sakura tree and sat down.<p>

Jian looked at his brother for a moment. Then with a smile he visualized a simple spell and with his fingers, and levitated some blades of grass and knitted them in a small bracelet. His spell turned them gold and he dangled a single sakura petal from it.

Seshomaru watched his brother as he knelt and placed the bracelet on his wrist. Moonlight had turned Jian`s hair a glowing silver. He placed his hand on Jian`s and pulled it to his lips.

He kissed the long slender fingers and the palm. Then he placed his lips on Jian`s wrist and sucked the skin, leaving a mark. He felt aroused as he watched his brother`s eyes darken and cheeks turning red with a flush. He pulled his brother in his lap and pressed their lips together.

Jian felt his brother ravishing his mouth. He let out a moan as he felt a hand parting the robe and baring his shoulder. His breath came in short gasps as he watched Seshomaru pulling back and looking in his eyes all the while teasing his nipple in hardness. He cried out in pleasure at a particular hard pinch and felt the hand baring his other shoulder.

"I think." Seshomaru growled as he finished with the second nub and Jian laid whimpering," It is time to retire." He took his brother in his arms and turned into a ball of light, and sped towards his suite.

Once in his room, Seshomaru placed Jian on the bed. He tore his brother`s robe with a swipe and left him naked. Then he unwound the bracelet on his wrist and tied his brother`s wrist with them.

Jian was no weakling and he could tear through them. But a binding on him by his brother was irrevocable. And Seshomaru felt himself hardening as he watched his handiwork. Jian was a moaning mess. Seshomaru took a lit candle from bedside and carefully let a drop of wax fall on Jian`s left nub.

The effect was immediate. Jian cried out. His back arched up from the bed. But Seshomaru let more wax fall till the entire nipple was covered. Then he took a string of spider silk and, holding it taut, he rubbed the string over the wax covered nub, cutting away the wax.

Jian felt as if on fire. His nipple was a source of pleasure that left no coherent thoughts in him. He cried out again as Seshomaru licked the wounded nub and soothed it and the next moment he felt a painful pressure on the same nub that sent a jolt in his hardened penis. He opened his eyes to find that his brother has put a clip on his left nipple. He felt another moan coming as Seshomaru started dripping wax on the right nub.

After both the nipples had received the same treatment, Seshomaru pulled back for a moment, making Jian whimper. He touched his brother`s thighs and reaching down left a trail of kisses. He sucked and lapped the milky under side of them and left several marks. However he did not touch Jian`s hardened cock. Instead he pushed the legs apart and pressed his lips against the anus.

Jian felt a white hot pleasure as Seshomaru lapped his inner passage. A wordless cry of pleasure fell from his lips. He felt his brother pulling back and tying a leather ring on his member that would keep him from cuming, before returning his attention to his anus again.

Seshomaru pulled back and positioned himself. Jian was writhing on the bed, a moaning mess. He entered his brother with a growl.

Jian was tight and Seshomaru let a groan out. He moved, and sheathed himself inside completely before pulling out and moving in again, hitting the prostate every time. Beneath him, incoherent cries and moans fell from Jian`s lips. The pressure on his hard groin was too much and a particular hard shove from his brother suddenly made him see stars. He came in spite of the ring, spilling his milk in a jet and painting both their stomachs white.

Seshomaru groaned loudly as he rutted his brother. When Jian came, he felt his brother`s passage tightening even more and he let out a feral growl as, he too erupted deep within his kin. He captured his brother`s lips in a ravishing kiss as he fell on him, spent.

He untied his brother`s hands and rolling to the side, pulled Jian`s limp body to himself.

Jian gave him a tired loving smile. "Goodnight, brother."

A gentle kiss was placed on his lips in answer." Goodnight." Seshomaru whispered,

* * *

><p>Inuyasha sat up as the sun ray broke through the branches. Last afternoon`s occurrence came back to him and he wondered his next action.<p>

_I shall return to village presently._ He decided at length. _Everyone would ask about Kagome and I shall answer them. Then I shall leave._

He jumped down and started walking towards Kaede`s hut. _Perhaps I shall return to a life of vagabond._ He thought. _Or perhaps not. But whatever comes, first I shall visit my mother`s grave. Then…_ He lost trail of his thought. He was feeling a tiredness in his bones.

"Then I shall go where fate takes me." He murmured.

_I am free now after all._

* * *

><p><strong>Ardentes<strong>**–** Thank you for your review. I do hope that you did enjoy this chapter.

**Maizy –** Thank you for reading and adding it to story alert.

**Yaoi4596 –** Thank you for reading and adding this to story alert and favorite story and me to author alert and

favorite author.

**kitsunenari-chan –** Thank you for adding this to favorite stories. I do hope that you are alright now and have

been released from the hospital. If not, then I do hope that you get well soon.

**Wei Li –** Thank you for reading this fic. I hope you liked this chapter as well.

**rainbow-kitten91 –** Thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

**richgirl22 –** Thank you for reading and adding this story to story alert and favorite story.

**history101 –** Thank you for reading and reviewing and for adding it to story alert. I hope you enjoyed this

chapter.

**Ladykaa28 –** Thank you for reading and adding it to story alert.

**shiskanae242 –** Thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope that this chapter gave some answer about the

other siblings.

**domi () –** Thank you for reading and reviewing. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Avid30 –** Thank you for reading and reviewing. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

**Kyoko27 –** Thank you for reading and adding it to story alert.


	4. Tear Away Your Broken Wings

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Disclaimer: "Inuyasha : A Feudal Fairy Tale" is the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi. I own no part in it nor wish to gain anything but mental pleasure of a fan fiction writer from this piece of writing concerned with "Inuyasha". This writing is completely fictional and any similarity between this story and any occurrences or any person or group of people; dead or alive, is purely coincidental and unintentional.**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Tear Away Your Broken Wings**

There was an odd melancholy in the village. Seshomaru felt a wry smile curving his lips. _All because of the absence of a misfit miko from future and a hanyou. Who would have thought?_

Seshomaru had received the news about their absence from Shippo. The fox kit seemed to have aged beyond his appearance. As though he had seen his parents dying again. Seshomaru had asked him if he would like to accompany him and go to Inuyasha, but the kit had refused. "Got to watch over the village," he said, "That's what he would have done."

He wondered if his brother cared about his freedom. Dogs were, by nature, fond of society. And Inuyasha, who had been forced to live by himself, was even fonder of it than most. His hanyou blood did not help either.

Seshomaru could feel his ki in the air. It was wild, untrained. He wondered what he would find when he reached Izayoi`s grave.

_Inuyasha is changing._

_Hardly surprising. The actual quarry is whether his change is for better or worse and in either case, for whom?_

_Will he listen?_ Seshomaru wondered. _Shall he understand?_

He could feel the wild ki in the air. It was thick around the clearing where Inuyasha had once lived.

He descended swiftly. Inuyasha was there, kneeling by his mother`s grave.

"Why do you suppose she left?"

Seshomaru observed his brother. Inuyasha has not turned to him yet but the question was obviously meant for him.

"Because she belonged elsewhere." He answered. "As do you."

Inuyasha turned and stood up. He looked worn out. "And where?" he asked, with a tired voice, "Does a hanyou belong?"

Seshomaru could not find a suitable answer immediately. But he didn't need to, as the very next moment Inuyasha swayed and fell, to be caught in his arms.

_He is burning up. I need to find a healer._

"Why are you here anyway?" Inuyasha muttered tiredly. He wondered why Seshomaru was still holding him like…_like I matter._

The elder demon sat down against the nearest tree and placed his brother on his lap so that Inuyasha could rest his head against him." I came with a request." He murmured.

"A request huh? Inuyasha laughed." How unlike you! "

"I cannot demand this." Seshomaru whispered. "But I shall be much gratified if you shall keep this request of mine."

Inuyasha studied his brother`s face._ Anything for you._

"I haven't got much ". He answered at last, feeling a numbing satisfaction, "If it is within my abilities then alright."

"Come and stay at the palace."

_Have he lost his mind?_

"It is within your power." The elder demon was as stoic as ever.

"Go to the palace?" Inuyasha gave a snort." How would that help you? That place is for pure blood demons."

"That is our father`s home and at present mine", Seshomaru spoke clearly and with conviction, "and yours."

"Mine?" Inuyasha tried to sit up and failed, slumping back in his brother`s arms." If it is mine", he spoke in a mocking voice, "then why, oh dear brother, did I have to stay at the forest for all this years?"

"It is complicated". Seshomaru let out an irritated sigh. "Inuyasha", he implored, "I shall explain everything to you, but first let me take you to a healer. You are not well at all. After learning of the reason you were banished, if you wish to leave, do so immediately."

"I don't think any healer could do anything". Inuysaha murmured.

"There`s no harm in trying". Seshomaru pointed out.

"True." Inuyasha closed his eyes and leaned back. _He feels quite soft._ "Well then, take me where you will."

By the next moment Seshomaru was already racing across the sky.

* * *

><p>Hiroya watched as the ministers left the court, one after another. They all wore a similar look of worry and tiredness and Hiroya wondered, yet again, about his mate`s decision of appointing such young ones. Not that there was any other choice. Those young yokai were the best in their land.<p>

He took the left passage that would take him to the Hall of Fountains. Upon reaching his destination, he took of his outer robe of fur along with his boots, leaving only the inner kimono of silk to clad his body. He found his brother seating by the terrace.

Hiroya sat down by his side. To all but family, Shiraishi was the mirror image of Seshomaru, the western lord and elder twin of Shiraishi by a minute. However, the similarities ended in looks. The northern lord was one of the kindest yokai there was. He was always soft spoken and gentle and even in a battle, he was merciful to his enemies. He was also the best healer in the entire land of Japan.

"What's wrong?" Hiroya touched his brother`s shoulder.

Shiraishi gave him a tired smile. "Bad dreams."

"Oh?" Hiroya frowned. Shiraishi had some prophetic abilities but was incapable of controlling them.

Shiraishi nodded." I saw Sayuki ". He murmured. "And Seiga too. They were bleeding without wounds. I saw Seshomaru, turned into a marble statue with cracks and Natsumaru, dead in the embrace of that statue. "

Hiroya felt a chill within him. "What do you think it means?" He asked quietly.

Shiraishi looked at him for a moment. Then he looked away. "We need to visit Seshomaru." He muttered."That is what I think."

"When?"

"Today". Shiraishi stood up." But we shall not go alone. "

Hiroya nodded as stood up as well. "I shall let Ryogen know."

Shiraishi watched his mate leave. Then he looked back at the horizon. That snow covered line seemed like a mirror to him. He thought he could see Seshomaru smiling at him.

* * *

><p>Jian touched Inuyasha`s forehead and concentrated on calming the yokai that threatened his brother`s life. He had been trying to purge the self created poison from Inuyasha`s vein for the last hour but without any success. He could feel Seshomaru`s yokai growling within his own blood.<p>

He concentrated again and bended the poisonous serum out of Inuyasha `s body in form of sweat. _ He is releasing this too fast_. The poison was a natural part of yokais but for a hanyou it could be fatal. _He must be really distressed to excite his yokai in this manner._

Jian had asked Seshomaru to call for Shiraishi. He hoped that the gentle healer would come quickly. _Because my spells are useless on this pup._

He bathed Inuyasha`s forehead yet again and looked up as Seshomaru entered.

"They should be here any moment now." Seshomaru answered to his inquiring look." In fact", he turned to look out of the window," I believe they already are."

"Get both of them here". Jian stood up. "We have no time to lose."

* * *

><p>Shiraishi could hear Inuyasha`s yokai growling. He turned his attention to his mate. "Is it ready?" He called out.<p>

"Yes." Hiroya handed him the potion he had formed but minutes ago. A potion of dark red color, it contained several herbs along with Seshomaru`s blood, distilled to a point so that it would purify Inuyasha of the poison without killing him. However the most important component of it were the spells. _But Not necessarily the perfect medicine._ Hiroya reminded himself.

Shiraishi tipped the hanyou`s head back and taking the medicine in his own mouth, fed it to him. Like seshomaru`s blood, Shiraishi`s saliva had medicinal qualities as well and he dearly hoped that it would help him. Then he placed the unconscious half blood on the futon and turned to his mate. "Bring me Seshomaru." He ordered, in a rare voice of fury.

* * *

><p>Seshomaru waited for his twin to start speaking.<p>

_Such irritation is rare in him._

Not that Shiraishi never lost his temper. But his was the white anger, that burned steady and low but more scathing than Seshomaru`s rage. However, it was ignited very rarely indeed.

_Inuyasha! Is he well?_

Seshomaru refused to consider the alternative. "Is he well?" He enquired his usually calm and presently seething twin.

"He will live." Shiraishi was unusually abrupt.

Seshomaru waited for further explanation but found none coming. _Perhaps, a more direct approach will work better._

"Are you angry?" He touched his twin's cheek briefly, in a soft caress and to his surprise and slight hurt, Shiraishi moved away.

"I am angry." Shiraishi conceded in the same abrupt manner. "But it arises from pain. And", he continued in a sharp voice," I will prefer it greatly if you shall listen to me rather than petting me. "

Seshomaru winced as his brother`s words. _He really is furious._ "How may I help you?" He asked.

"Well." Shiraishi leaned back." You could begin by explain the reason, the true reason behind Natsumaru`s absence, Seiga and Sayuki`s errant powers and the reason you left so many unidentifiable marks on Inuyasha`s soul."

Seshomaru stared at his brother blankly. Then,_ He will kill me._

* * *

><p>"We had a … disagreement". Seshomaru told his brother." Our views and judgments were different and…"<p>

"And it was so, ever since we were born." Shiraishi resisted the urge of smacking his brother. After all Seshomaru was his alpha and he ought to respect him,_ only he is such an idiot._

"I asked for a reason." He reigned in his impatience. "Elaborate your words brother; a disagreement can be defined to several occurrences."

"I won`t speak of what is not mine to speak." Seshomaru answered, fighting back an onslaught of tiredness that has been attacking him repeatedly for the last few days." But it was about decisions concerning this country and I told him, nay, ordered him not to interfere in the decisions regarding my pack and my subjects. He left after those words and never returned."

"And", Seshomaru took a deep breath, "I do not know the answers to the rest of the questions."

"You have been tired lately haven't you?" Shiraishi asked his brother after a moment.

"Well", Seshomaru smiled slightly. "You sound more tired."

The next moment, however he was reeling back in shock as Shiraishi all but snarled.

"Do you think it is amusing?" He hissed." Do you know the reasons behind your constant tiredness?"

"I … well…"

"You blame yourself for Inuyasha, for Natsumaru , for every damn thing that happened in our

family. Do you expect such regret would have no repercussions? We are youkai, brother. We are daiyokais. Everything we do, say, feel and even think of and about have results."

Seshomaru flinched back at the venom in his twin`s voice.

Shiraishi was snarling at him, his eyes red and his fangs elongating.

"Your regret causes you to pull all the sorrows and sufferings of those whom you care in

yourself. Except, you don't know, how to control it, how to effectively reduce this pain and it tires you, tires your very soul. And of course, there is the small matter of the laws of magic and erasing away any forms of sorrows is practically impossible. Your confused mission certainly is. So much so that it pulls at your very life force at your soul and lives you tired. "

"Rai, listen…"

"You don't understand do you?"

"Rai…"

"You could die."

Seshomaru flinched back as Shiraishi snarled his death warrant. He seldom saw his brother angry, his twin was always gentle, and presently his anger was at a level unseen by Seshomaru.

"But I am not dead ", he tried to placate his brother, "And now that you have informed me of this occurrence, I will undo this and…"

"Oh yes." Shiraishi gave him a cold look, "you will."

"And the first step in doing so is summoning Natsumaru back."

Seshomaru frowned. "Now, try to understand…"

"No. "

"Rai…"

"No. I refuse."

Seshomaru fought the urge to groan. "But it is unfair to him." He tried sounding like an elder brother teaching his younger brother, an impossible objective considering Shiraishi`s anger.

"No ." Shiraishi`s voice took on a hard, cold edge." What`s truly unfair is the way how you put us through all this worry. How you never give us any break. How you always expect us to accept your suicidal decisions, as though we are monsters or pets of yours. That`s what truly unfair."

"You will summon Natsumaru." Shiraishi told his brother. "Within next hour. Or I shall unleash Sounga."

And with that last growling word he was gone, leaving a stunned Seshomaru standing in the doorway of Inuyasha`s room.

* * *

><p><em>Why did I return?<em>

The primary reason, Shiraishi was aware, was Inuyasha. But then, he did not have to stay any longer. Inuyasha was going to live and he had ensured that his hanyou brother wouldn't be in that situation again… so he could just leave.

_Perhaps I should. I certainly didn't came back to see my littermates kill each other._

Shiraishi looked at the waning moon. Ever since he had returned, he had done his best to keep his mind off of the memories and strictly on Inuyasha. But now… _why am I trying? What if its destiny?_

He wondered what his twin would say if he knew his mind.

He turned to look as Hiroya entered.

"Well?" he touched the younger inu`s cheek. "Has my foolish brother begun yet?"

Hiroya rolled his eyes. "That is why I am here."

"Oh?"

"He can`t connect."

Shiraishi stared at his youngest and favorite by far, brother for a moment and suddenly had an urge of punching his twin.

Then he wanted to punch himself.

_Of course._ He glared at a point in space. _He is that far gone. _

"Is that so?" He smiled bitterly. "Well perhaps my dreams are coming true then."

"Shiraishi?"

He turned to look at Hiroya, who was watching him with a worried frown.

"The illness on Inuyasha was a human sickness". He explained. "But it should not have affected him in the manner it did; in fact it should not have touched him at all. However, Inuyasha is nearing adolescence and his yokai is becoming unstable. Also, he had been distressed greatly in last few days. Even so, he should have been protected from the disease as in such cases his yokai is supposed to draw on Seshomaru`s power. However, Seshomaru is not as strong as he had been during Inuyasha`s childhood. Due to his disagreements with Natsumaru, he had, I expect, stopped their blood connection. Also he had been rather depressed for the last two and half century. All reason combined, he no longer has enough power to protect the halfling pups, much less the capacity of contacting Natsumaru any longer."

Shiraishi smiled sadly. "He holds great love but has caged it within a forte of stone. That is what my dream signified, I suppose."

"You could contact him."

Shiraishi looked at his mate`s trusting but worried eyes. _What else can I do?_

"I will." He told him." Unless those two reconcile again, Seshomaru won't begin to heal."_ And,_ he thought with a wry smile, _he is probably not the only one to require such a healing._

So he turned to the moon and sent a blood-call to his hunter brother._ Come in flight,_ _brother_. He called with his heart and mind and the part of his soul that connected him to Natsumaru._ Come with the wind. And bring healing and love with you, for they have always been abundant in forest you ran and our brother and alpha writhes in thirst and hunger for them, dying in sorrow and despair, with isolation in the veins of his mind. He fades even as I call you. Come back dear heart, come home to us._

He looked to the moon and prayed.

* * *

><p>It was the scent of sunlight and mountain spring that woke Inuyasha. Or perhaps it was the fact that it was so similar to Seshomaru`s scent. And everyone, especially him, knew not to be asleep when that icy bastard was around.<p>

He opened his eyes to find them facing a dark violet cushion. Then, he sat up and found himself seating on huge bed with a white mattress and blankets of the same color as the pillows.

Inuyasha knew, just knew, that something was wrong.

_All right. I am in trouble._

He sat up and looked around to find himself in a spacious room with elegant furnishing and the scent of his dear asshole brother.

_So. What the fuck is going on?_

Last thing he remembered was…_ Ah! That bastard must have brought me to his place._

Well, now that he knew he was dealing with Seshomaru, Inuyasha felt better. _After all, Seshomaru was a known enemy, and if Kagome was correct then…_

Inuyasha shook his head. I won't think about her.

Then he remembered about the new scent.

The source, he realized the next moment, was the yokai seating beside the only window of the room. He was a white haired yokai with two golden stripes on each cheek. And he was looking at Inuyasha with a half smile. And he looked like Seshomaru.

_When did that prick get a son?_

The yokai seemed to be waiting for Inuyasha to say something so he decided to get to the point. Clearing his throat, _is he laughing at me?_ he tried to sound gruff.

"Could you summon your father?"

Next moment Inuyasha felt his heart twist _what on earth is wrong with my chest?_ as he heard the yokai`s answer.

" Father is dead"

then, "I thought you knew that?"

_Dead?_

Inuyasha was no stranger to death but suddenly he felt as though he was coming up with a blank.

_Seshomaru was dead?_

A part of his mind acknowledged the fact that the yokai, Seshomaru`s kid, was not grieving. _Is bastardness inherent?_ but the larger part of his mind was remembering the last time he had spoken to his brother,_ half brother,_ his mind reminded him as it has for innumerable times to protect the hanyou from pain, _pain of knowing your blood kin wanted you dead, hated you…_

_But it didn't matter anymore,_ Inuyasha figured, his brother was gone and he was, he felt nauseous at the thought,_ free of… of everything._

The yokai beside him was saying something, he sounded worried, Inuyasha noted, but he didn't cared anymore. _Now that Seshomaru was …_ he refused to think anymore and forced himself to sit up._ I am leaving right now. _

Ignoring his body`s protests he forced himself to turn to the door which was partially opened and Seshomaru was leaning against it.

Seshomaru. Was. Leaning. Against. The. Door.

Inuyasha didn't lose his mind. He didn't yell, scream or lost his sense.

Instead, he looked at him for a complete moment. Then he informed his not-dead brother, "You are dead."

Five minutes later, Inuyasha , now made aware of the situation, according to his prick of a brother, and yes he had only one of those no matter what that idiot said, informed Seshomaru again, " You are mad."

"_Why would you think me to be dead?" Seshomaru looked flabbergasted and Inuyasha patted himself on achieving that._

_Inuyasha pointed to the other yokai in the room. "Your son said so."_

_The room was silent for an entire moment before the gold-stripy yokai burst out laughing _his laughter is like a waterfall_ and Seshomaru let out amused snort _the ice lord can be amused!_ before telling him in that same amused voice, " That is my littermate Jian"_

Inuyasha had decided then and there that Seshomaru`s brains were fried up. Not because he was informed of the littermates of the prick but about the fact that they expected him to stay, actually stay with them and be a happy family.

_Hmph. Fat chance._

Inuyasha didn't care about the council part,_ I have always wanted to know of a reason behind their hatred of me, but this…_ no he didn't believe it. _After all if Seshomaru was really interested in his well being he could have worked out a less painful method of tricking the council._

"Inuyasha", a deep voice penetrated his thoughts," you promised to keep my request."

Inuyasha glared at him.

"I did." He growled. "But you are asking me to suicide", and he held up a hand to forestall the retort he knew was coming, "when I said that, I was not myself. I won't go back on my word, but should you not have more honor than making me go through a promise made in such a state? Or", he glared harder," don't stuff like honor matter with a hanyou?"

He thought he had won over the argument when Seshomaru`s lips tightened. It was miniscule, that change, _but when you spend centuries fighting against you brother for survival, you pick up on this things._ His stomach fluttered_ he felt weird already_ at his brother`s next words.

"Then", Seshomaru sounded calm," Let me make the same request anew. Stay here, in our forefathers` home, at least till you reach adulthood." Inuyasha`s eyes widened at his brother`s next action as the proud lord of west lowered himself on the floor from the chaise where he was seating, and kneeling down, he touched his forehead on the ground before Inuyasha." Please", he said, and Inuyasha felt confused, confused and guilty, because_ it is Seshomaru, and Seshomaru is not supposed to do that, not for a hanyou like him, not when he was the great lord and Inuyasha, a mare hanyou._

"Please." Seshomaru whispered, as though to himself," let me amend my wrongdoings", and Inuyasha`s stomach twisted, because _there`s no fucking way Seshomaru was speaking to him like… like __**that**__. _

"Oi", he snapped, hoping that the lump in his throat was not noticed by others," quit that. I will stay alright? Anyway", he laughed, trying to lighten the atmosphere," it is your funeral. I am gonna completely trash your place. Heh. "

"And you can quit that bowing stuff", he finished in a mutter, knowing he sounded lame, but shit, if he had to bear one more moment of that… that **thing**…_ Seshomaru was elder than him, for heaven`s sake! __**Elders do not bow to their younger-anything like that!**_

"Thank you."

Inuyasha snapped his head to look at him. It was other yokai, the one named Jian, who had spoken and_ was that amusement in his face?_ Inuyasha squinted, and he could swear there was a smile in that face. Even Seshomaru _standing at last, yay! _ seemed to hide a smile behind that impassive masky face.

He pushed away the thought next moment. Icy yokais and their littermates didn't **smile**. Laugh mockingly maybe but not smile. And they don't know amusement if it bit them in the ass.

"Whatever." He muttered," now do I get any food or are you going to starve me?"

* * *

><p>"Are you going to talk to Shiraishi?"<p>

Seshomaru looked at his brother as they walked side by side through the passage leading them to the royal kitchen.

"Not right now." He answered with only half of his mind. The other half was thinking about everything that had transpired.

"He is still angry." Seshomaru thought aloud for his brother`s benefit," and he is unpredictable when angry."

Jian rolled his eyes. "He will be glad to hear of Inuyasha`s decision."

"Yes" Seshomaru nodded." But …" he breathed. "I am apprehensive of his reaction of my presence in his vicinity."

Jian stared.

"You can say it in simpler words. Say it with me. ' . . .Brother.' "

Seshomaru glared at his **impudent** brother." I do not get scared."He sniffed haughtily.

Though, when Jian burst in guffaws, he could not hide his smile.

_His brother really was impudent._

_And I am glad of that liveliness of him._ Seshomaru thought. _When others come_, he thought, hiding a wistful smile, _we shall begin to heal… and perhaps…_ He looked at a portrait on his left.

It showed him and his littermates at their adolescence. They were smiling. _They were happy._

"We shall find it again."

He looked at Jian. He was studying the same painting.

"We shall find it", he repeated. "That joy…" He turned to meet Seshomaru`s eyes and the tired lord was shaken to see trust, deep, unshakable trust in those almond shaped, golden eyes.

"Yes." He whispered, feeling a rush of hope.

_We shall find our sanctuary. A place where we belong._

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Authors Note

I apologize for being unable to answer the readers in this chapter. Since I have not touched this story for a long time my sudden attack of writer`s block, I have lost track of all the reviews and alerts. However I thank all those who read and reviewed this tale. I also thank those who put this story in their favorites and alerts. I shall try to answer the reviews as before from the next chapter, however I cannot promise anything.

Once again, I thank you for reading this story.


End file.
